The Merging of Two Worlds
by Emmy Frances
Summary: Ron's cousin is coming to Hogwarts, but there's something odd about her. Is it just her, or is ther more to her that meets the eye? CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!!!!!!!!Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Ron's Calfornia Cousin

It was early in the morning, and Ron was still snoring sound asleep. Harry didn't feel that he should awake him just yet. He had an interesting dream, but for once he believed to be a dream that was just for fun and had no meaning; though it would be cool for this one to come true. He and the entire Weasely family were playing on the beach. It was place Harry had never been, but would love to go.  
  
Ron rolled over and fell off his bed with a loud thump. That woke him up immediately. "How long have you been up, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Only for a few minutes," Harry replied. "Had a dream where."  
  
"Did you scar hurt? Where's You-Know-Who?" Ron kept asking.  
  
"No. It was a dream where we went to the beach." Ron muttered what sounded like 'cool', but Harry couldn't tell.  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast. I think we might've gotten our supplies list today." They both got dressed and went down to breakfast. Sure enough their lists were there.  
  
Mrs. Weasely was making breakfast and looking at an article in the Witch Weekly about fast and easy recipes. Ginny was sitting at the table reading over her list. For the first time she didn't blush when Harry walked in the room; in fact she didn't even notice he came into the room.  
  
Mr. Weasely came into the room with a bright and cheery smile. "Good morning family," he said looking at Ron and Ginny. "Good morning Harry," turning his head towards him.  
  
"You won't stay in your cheery mood for much longer," said Mrs. Weasely. Mr. Weasely gave her a quizzical look. "You got a letter from your brother, and this," she threw the Daily Prophet at him.  
  
"I haven't heard from Arnold since his wife left him." He began to read it, mumbling as he went along. "He's moving back with his daughter Kalysta. I think she's the same age as you Ron. I don't think you remember your cousin Kalysta from California."  
  
Both Ron and Ginny shook their heads. Mr. Weasely read the Daily Prophet the same way he did the letter. "Well, that must be him and Kalysta," he tossed the paper towards Ron and Harry. Ginny huddled in too.  
  
"Oohh, she's so pretty! It's going to be wonderful to have her around! She'll be just like a sister!" Ginny said excitedly. "And she's going to Hogwarts too!"  
  
Harry looked at the picture. The man looked a lot like Mr. Weasely, and most likely had flaming red hair like other Weaselys did. Kalysta didn't look to happy to be in the picture. But she was very pretty, and wore Muggle clothing very well. Harry assumed that she too had red hair, even though the picture was black and white.  
  
Mrs. Weasely brought over plated full of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Eat up; you're going to Diagon Alley today."  
  
After breakfast, Mr. Weasely went to flowerpot by the fireplace to get the floo powder. The four of them went to Gringotts Bank to take out some money. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. As they came out of the building, Mr. Weasely walked up to a man in robes and began talking with him. As Harry, Ron, and Ginny got closer, they realized that it was Arnold Weasely.  
  
"Please, leave me alone; I need to buy Kalysta's books and things." Arnold said, trying to get around Mr. Weasely. Mr. Weasely tried to keep from going, but failed.  
  
"I know you're trying to avoid me, but I will find out what you're hiding!" Mr. Weasely hollered to his brother. "Sorry guys. Disregard what you just seen and heard."  
  
The rest of the way through Diagon Alley was in awkward silence. When they got back, Ron and Harry went upstairs. They could hear Mr. Weasely talk about the confrontation in Diagon Alley and what happened eleven years ago. Harry and Ron sat quietly listening to the conversation.  
  
"Maybe the poor girl's shy; her mother left when she was only five," said Mrs. Weasely compassionately.  
  
"Her mother is definitely to blame," said Mr. Weasely in a flustered voice. "There's something strange about her."  
  
Ron didn't look too surprised to hear that his aunt disappeared or that something was strange about her. "Who are your parents talking about?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Aunt Marri," Ron replied. "She came out of nowhere and made my uncle move out to California, and never said why she wanted to go there."  
  
"That's no too strange," Harry commented.  
  
"Well that's only half the story," Ron said quickly, and then he lowered his voice, "Dad thinks Aunt Marrie is a Brecklan, and even worse, in league with You-know-who."  
  
Harry had no idea what a Brecklan was, "What's a Brecklan?"  
  
"Oh, a fairy-like creature that lives in Breckahlonia." Harry gave Ron that quizzical look again. "Breckahlonia is another world."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"Brecklans have been feared since ancient times. No one ever talks about them because most of it hushed over by the Ministry. But they are said to have magic greater than ours. The more they study, the more powerful they become. And since they pay learn their magic, the more money a Brecklan has, the more they learn.  
  
"Imagine the power of 'You-know-who' times three; that's equal to one peasant Brecklan. Imagine a whole army of them! If You-know-who' got them at his side, we'd all be done for!"  
  
Harry tried to remain calm. This was all starting to sound worse than it did in the beginning. "How would Voldemort get an army of them any way?" Ron flinched at the sound of his name.  
  
"War in Breckahlonia would cause them to flee here. They have before. 20 years ago. They're shape shifters, they can blend as humans."  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Harry, Dinner!" called Mrs. Weasely. They went without a word. Dinner was quiet too. In fact the rest of the week went by without any mention of Kalysta and her family.  
  
On the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a compartment. Ginny had run off to sit with Neville. Harry and Ron filled Hermione in with the details about Ron's cousin. "Yeah, I saw her picture in the Daily Prophet and wondered what you thought about it."  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "I don't remember much about her. And there's definitely something odd about her mother."  
  
"Well Weasely, I hear that your cousin is coming to Hogwarts," said a familiar, yet dreaded voice, Draco Malfoy. Ron was always teased about his family. "So, where is she? I just can't wait to meet her!" he said in a mocking voice. Malfoy's sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. "Hey watch it!" Malfoy hollered to someone behind him.  
  
Some blonde girl Harry had never seen before bumped into him. She wore Muggle clothing very well. She had on a pair of khaki pants and a white spaghetti strap shirt with a plaid shirt over it. Her hair was pulled back by a hair claw showing off her hoop earrings. She was also wearing a ton of jewelry, including eight rings, three bangle bracelets, a watch, and a charm bracelet with very odd charms. Harry gave her second look to realize he had seen her before; it was Kalysta!  
  
"Dude, you're the one standing in way," she said with a California attitude. Malfoy gave her look as he was confused.  
  
"Are you. Kalysta Weasely?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I thought all Weaselys had red hair."  
  
"What do you mean, there's just me and my dad? And yeah he does have red hair, but like what's big deal?"  
  
"Because we all have red hair too," stated Ron.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Your cousin."  
  
"I don't have any cousins."  
  
Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters EXCEPT Brecklans, Breckahlonia and all it's inhabitants, opuks, the Lowery family, and half Kalysta "Kal" Weasely and Arnold Weasely. They are added characters base off the already existing Weasely family. These are mine, mine, mine! But everything else came from the mind of the ever so brilliant J.K. Rowling! 


	2. The New Hogwarts Student

The blonde girl stood in the compartment doorway confused. Everyone stood silent for what seemed like forever. How could she not know about her aunt, uncle, and seven cousins? Malfoy finally ended the deafening silence. "I don't blame you for denying your relation to the Muggle loving Weasely family," he said with a snicker. "I would too."  
  
"I'm not denyin' anything; I really don't have any other family besides my dad."  
  
"What about your mum?" Hermione asked. Ron poked his elbow in her side; she shouldn't have said anything.  
  
"What about her?" Kalysta snapped. Hermione jumped back. She didn't seem too happy to have her brought up.  
  
"So-sorry."  
  
"Do you really not know about the rest of your family?" Malfoy asked with hint in voice as if he was enjoying this. Kalysta just shook her head. Malfoy just laughed. "It's all over the paper! Everyone knows that you're the Weasely cousin from  
  
California."  
  
Kalysta turned to Ron. "Am I really your cousin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can't believe, of all things for him to keep from me, he had to not tell me this!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"My dad doesn't tell me shit! He wouldn't even tell me I was a witch. Mr. Lowery told me, and taught me everything I know."  
  
"Who's Mr. Lowery?" asked Hermione. Kalysta gave her glare.  
  
"He and his family lived in the same house. My dad owned a huge house with rooms he rented out. A lot people use it as like summer home, or hotel. It was so he could do his 'Muggle Study'. I have no idea what he does locked up in his room all the time. It was the Lowery's that practically raised me. My dad never let own anything magical. Not even an opuk."  
  
"A what?" Malfoy sneered. "There's no such thing."  
  
"You're still standing there?"  
  
"Yes. I never got to introduce myself." Malfoy had an odd look in his eyes. He was attracted to her! "I'm Malfoy; Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well, Malfoy-"  
  
"Please, call me Draco."  
  
"Whatever. You're invading my personal bubble," she made an imaginary circle around with her arms. "I want you to leave."  
  
"Only if come with me," Malfoy said trying to be slick.  
  
She walked up to him, face to face. She looked as though she was about to kiss him. Then she turned, and jabbed her elbow his stomach. Malfoy fell down gasping for breath. His henchmen bent down to assist. The door to the compartment slammed behind Kalysta. "Prick," she said under her breath. Ron looked delighted to see his enemy get his ass kicked by a girl.  
  
"Sorry, I hate to get violent in front people I haven't met." She turned to Ron. "You're my cousin aren't you?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Then she turned to Harry, ignoring Hermione. "And you are?"  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry was excepting her eyes to shift to his scar, but they didn't.  
  
"The Harry Potter," Hermione added.  
  
"Remember, I just got here. I don't know who's who here." She snapped.  
  
"But everyone knows that Harry is the downfall of 'You-Know-Who'."  
  
"No I don't know who!" Kalysta was getting really flustered at Hermione now.  
  
"How can you not know who Harry is? He's one of the most famous wizards!" Ron added.  
  
"I've been raised as a Muggle. How am I supposed to know anything or anyone?" At that everyone went silent. She sat down next to Harry with arms crossed and her mini backpack in her lap. She sat and glared Hermione. Hermione glared back.  
  
After about twenty minutes of the crazy silence, Hermione tried to friendly with Kalysta.  
  
"That's a very nice charm bracelet you have. What kind of charms are they?"  
  
"I don't know." She was now looking out the window.  
  
Hermione got up towards Kalysta. "Maybe I can figure it out." She tried picking up her wrist, but Kalysta smacked her.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"I was only trying to help you. I thought maybe you'd like to know what they meant."  
  
"Well I don't!"  
  
Hermione had her eyes fixed on Kalysta. "Ron, I think I'll go change into robes. Come with me please."  
  
"You don't need my help," he complained.  
  
"Ron, now," she said sternly. Hermione got up and Ron followed.  
  
"Dude, she's got you whipped!" said Kalysta. Ron just gave her a confused look. Harry dared not asked what she meant.  
  
The two sat in silence. Harry didn't know what to say, or do. Kalysta just looked out the window.  
  
"The trees here are so fluffy." Harry didn't comment. "I'm so used to seeing spiky trees, and sand. Here, it's so.green!"  
  
"What was it like in California," Harry asked, hoping she wouldn't bite his head off like she did to Hermione.  
  
"Very warm and sunny. I lived on the beach." She shivered. "Maybe I should get into robes too. It might be warmer then what I'm wearing now." She opened her bag and pulled out her wand. "Accio robes!"  
  
Within an instant her robes were sitting in a neatly folded pile next to her. She outstretched her arms and mumbled something Harry couldn't make out. Harry had to look twice; her robes were on her and the clothes she was wearing were out of sight.  
  
"It took me forever to get that one down. It really came in handy when I had to change quickly for dance show." She went into her bag again. "Here are some pictures."  
  
There were pictures of her in a cheerleading uniform, groups of her friends from prom, a really good looking guy in a football uniform. On the back it said To Kal with love, Chris.  
  
"Oh, that's Chris. He's my boyfriend.well, ex-boyfriend now. And my friends all called me Kal. You can all me that too if you want."  
  
Harry looked down at his watch. "The train should be pulling in anytime now. I need to change into robes. You should go with Hagrid to be sorted with the first years. Hope you make Gryffindor!" Harry left the compartment with Kal confused. He knew that she'd figure it out.  
  
As soon as Harry changed he caught up with Ron and Hermione. "Hey, why didn't come back?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"Kal's not all that bad."  
  
"You're on nickname basis with her?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head  
  
"It's going to be an interesting sorting ceremony," said a cold voice from behind them. It was Malfoy. "Can't wait to see where Kalysta is placed." Malfoy turned and got into a horseless carriage with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into one of there own with what Malfoy just said stuck in their minds. What did he mean by that?  
  
"You don't think Malfoy meant they he believes Kal will be sorted into- "Harry started but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I hope so! I would hate to have to share a dorm room with her!" It was silent the rest of the way to the castle.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione still had a flustered look on her face. The doors to the great Hall opened. McGonagall, followed by the first years and Kal paraded in. All the first years gazed up at the ceiling in amazement. Kal didn't seem to care.  
  
"Now before I sort the fist year students, I'd like to sort Kalysta Weasely. Please come up. Now when you come up, I will put the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."  
  
Kal went up and sat on the stool. She sat there for maybe a second when the hat shouted out her house. "Slytherin!"  
  
Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters EXCEPT Brecklans, Breckahlonia and all it's inhabitants, opuks, the Lowery family, and half Kalysta "Kal" Weasely and Arnold Weasely. They are added characters base off the already existing Weasely family. These are mine, mine, mine! But everything else came from the mind of the ever so brilliant J.K. Rowling! 


	3. The After Shock

The Great Hall fell silent for just a few moments before whispers broke out. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Ron nudged her, "Do you know what this means?" he whispered harshly.  
  
"Yes, I don't have to share a room with her," Hermione said in a cheery tone.  
  
"It means that my dad's theory might be right! Kalysta's mother might actually be a Brecklan." Hermione's face softened. Ron was right. Kal might be a half Brecklan and an easy target for the Dark Lord; especially now that she was a Slytherin.  
  
McGonagall finally pointed to where Kal's table was. "Your table is over there. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson are your House Prefects. They will show you around and help you get situated. Kal nodded, confused as to why everyone was so shocked that she was placed in Slytherin. The reason was that every Weasely was in Gryffindor, except her; the Weasely in question.  
  
The instant Kal stepped down from where the stool sat; Malfoy had gotten up to sit her next to him. Pansy Parkinson didn't look too pleased to see Malfoy with another girl.  
  
After the first years where sorted, the feast began. Malfoy spent more time talking to Kal then he did eating. Kal didn't seem to eat much. Harry didn't either. He was too busy watching Malfoy lay the moves on Kal. She looked as though she was flattered! On the train, she slugged him in the stomach so he would leave, and now she was enjoying his company!  
  
"Harry? What's wrong, why aren't you eating?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Harry shrugged. He didn't want to tell Ron that he was starting to like his cousin.  
  
When the feast was over, Harry and Hermione had the job of showing the first years to the Gryffindor tower. "This way Griffondors!" Harry shouted so they could hear them. They got to the picture of the Fat Lady and said the password "Phoenix Feather." The first years were awe at the site of beautiful common room. Hermione told them where they would find their dorm rooms and went up to her room. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean went up to their room.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone was asleep. Harry however was still awake thinking about Kal. He wondered how she liking Slytherin. He finally drifted to sleep. At least Gryffindor did have some classes with Slytherin, so he would see Kal.  
  
Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters EXCEPT Brecklans, Breckahlonia and all it's inhabitants, opuks, the Lowery family, and half Kalysta "Kal" Weasely and Arnold Weasely. They are added characters base off the already existing Weasely family. These are mine, mine, mine! But everything else came from the mind of the ever so brilliant J.K. Rowling! 


	4. First Name Basis

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night. He couldn't wait to see what classes he had with Slytherin, and most of all, he couldn't wait to see Kal. There was just something about her that intrigued him. Maybe it was her beautiful, golden blonde hair, or maybe her unrealistically aqua blue eyes.  
  
Harry went to down to breakfast with Ron. Hermione was already at the Gryffindor table reading her Charms book. "We haven't had one class yet, and you've already got your nose in a book?" Ron asked as he sat down. Hermione just slammed her book down with a glare on her face. She already looked at her schedule. Harry and Ron looked at theirs. They had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, but Care of Magical Creatures wasn't until tomorrow. Potions was a double period and the first class. That would explain Hermione's mood. What a way to start her day.  
  
Potions wasn't all that bad; just the usual. Snape favored the Slytherins, put down Neville, and found a way to take points away form Gryffindor. Malfoy of course had himself seated next to Kal. Harry tried to not make much of it. But for some reason, he could not take his eyes of her.  
  
She was taking notes in spiral notebook and was writing with a hot pink sparkly pen. Malfoy had never seen Muggle notebooks or pens, so he made a big deal about it. His fascination went unnoticed by Snape, but Harry's daydreaming did not.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Would you be so kind as to get your eyes off Miss Weasely, and pay attention?" Slytherins snickered as Harry's face went as red as Ron's hair. He could sense weird looks form Ron and Hermione. He didn't even want to think what Kal thought about this.  
  
When Potions ended, Harry rushed out hoping to get away from a remark from Malfoy, but he wasn't too lucky. "Hey Potter! You should know better that to stare at other's girlfriends like that! I should-"At that Kal bumped into him.  
  
"Dude, don't even think that I'm dating you! Flirting is one thing, but assuming that I'm going out with you is like so different." She took one step forward, stopped and looked back at Malfoy, "Oh, and another thing, I can find my own way around with out your help." She walked off with her California attitude.  
  
"She's mine Potter! Don't you ever forget that!"  
  
"I would never date a slimy Slytherin even if life depended on it!" Harry lied. He turned and left, glancing around to make sure that Kal didn't hear that. He felt relieved to see that she wasn't in sight.  
  
Ron came up behind Harry, "I never knew you had a thing for my cousin!"  
  
"I don't!" Harry lied again.  
  
"Good!" Hermione chimed in. "She's nothing but an evil ½ Brecklan Slytherin."  
  
The next class was History of Magic with the ever so boring, Professor Binns. "Today class, we will discuss something I never thought I would have to teach." His voice sounded odd, as if something was troubling him. "It has been made necessary to teach about the hushed over facts about Brecklans. They are among us. (Hermione let out a fake cough.) Some of you may have noticed that some of your classes have been altered or changed altogether to prepare you for what may lie ahead." Professor Binns went on about the war that sent them over in the first place.  
  
Brecklans have a very distinct language that no human has ever been able to learn. Without communication between wizards and Brecklans, wizards just avoided and feared the powerful creatures. Brecklans then became hostile towards wizards because they needed help, but they could never get them to cooperate. Wizards always ran away or dueled with them. Thus, Brecklans released the power within them that caused an ever greater fear.  
  
Eventually Brecklans learned to speak human languages and blend in as humans. They married witches, wizards, and sometimes even a Muggle. Half- brecklans were born in human appearance (they're born in whatever shape their mother is in at birth.) At a certain age, which is different of every brecklan, they begin to show their magic, and eventually their true form. As half-brecklans started changing, chaos struck. The Ministry of Magic stepped in and kept the public from it as much as they could. They made a law stating that every Brecklan and everyone with brecklan blood had to register.  
  
It was just twenty years ago that yet another war broke out in Breckahlonia; the one Ron had talked about. This was also around the same times as Voldemort's rise to power. Some Brecklans did become Death Eaters. At Voldemort's downfall, they were sent back to Breckahlonia to be punished by their laws.  
  
About five years later, a crisis struck Breckahlonia where many Brecklans went back home. From then on, the Ministry and the Kings of Breckahlonia agreed to keep the barrier between worlds sealed.  
  
The bell for the end of class sounded. Hermione shuffled her ten pages of notes into her bag, and rushed to Arithmancy.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't have a class that period, so they went the library to start on the essay Professor Binns assigned.  
  
Harry took one look at Kal and stopped, but Ron kept going and bumped into Harry. "Harry, what was that for?"  
  
"Err- nothing," Harry said. "I just need to .err.just need to apologize to Kal." Ron scrunched his face as if to ask why.  
  
"Whatever. I'll just be sitting over there."  
  
Harry noticed that Kal had made some adjustments to her uniform since Potions. She was no longer wearing a pleated skirt and knee high socks, but a pair of tight, low-cut jeans. Her shirt was deliberately left untucked and open in v-shape to expose her tanned belly. She still wore her Slytherin vest and necktie, but she left the top of her blouse unbuttoned, and wore her tie like a necklace. Her hair at least was just as it was; up in a messy bun with two golden locks to frame her face.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he stared at her, from her messy hair, to her clunky black boots propped on the table. She was doing her Transfiguration homework in her lap while smacking her gum. Harry snapped out his daze when he heard Madame Pince the Librarian yell at Kal for having her feet on the table. Kal glared at her and stomped her feet loudly on the ground and her books on the table. She went back to her studies without a word.  
  
"Err K-Kal?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"What!?" she said flustered without looking up.  
  
"I.uh.is this a bad time?" She looked up and saw that it was Harry. Her face softened to bright smile, and his heart leapt to see the effect he had on her.  
  
"Oh hey! No don't worry about it! I'm not mad at you, just everyone else around here."  
  
There was a moment of dead silence. Harry wasn't sure what to say next.  
  
"So whatcha want?" Kal asked.  
  
"Uh...err.I just wanted to apologize for embarrassing you in Potions."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. I like know exactly where you're coming from." Harry felt relieved. She asked him to sit down next to her so he did. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ron shake his head; he knew that he would hear it from him later.  
  
"So what up?"  
  
"Not much. How do you like Hogwarts?"  
  
"I swear, McGonagall like hates me. Ever since that like sorting thing, she just like looks at me like all weird and stuff. I finally read that article about me and like all of it makes like so much sense." She slapped the Daily Prophet down on the table. Harry remembered the picture all too well; the first time he ever saw Kal. "And Ron's girlfriend is like out to prove it too."  
  
"Prove what?"  
  
"The article." Harry didn't actually read the article; he just looked at the picture.  
  
"I'm sure that Hermione just wants to prove it wrong," Harry said, although he was thinking 'whatever that is' at the same time. Again there was silence. Harry didn't want to leave, but he knew that if he didn't bring up a pleasant conversation that he would.  
  
"So are you going to try out for the Quidditch house team?"  
  
Kal's face lit up. "I would so love to, but I can't fly."  
  
"I could teach you! Do you have a broom?" Kal shook her head. "Could you buy one?"  
  
"Nope, all I have is American money, and that does me jack here."  
  
"You could borrow a school broom then, but I'll still teach you!" Harry would do anything to spend time with Kal.  
  
"Maybe. Hey, I gotta go. See ya later! K?" She gathered her things and left. Harry felt a glimmer of hope. Harry went back to sit by Ron.  
  
"Long apology," Ron stated.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. "Just got to talking." Ron just shook his head as if he didn't want to know. Harry at down next to Ron and started the essay for Professor Binns.  
  
"Hey Weasely!" called Malfoy. Ron slammed his quill down. Just what he needed, Malfoy to come and spoil his day. "I'm going to make a deal with you Weasely," Malfoy said with authority.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Ron asked.  
  
"You tell me how to get Kalysta to like me, you know tell me what she likes and enjoys, and I'll-"  
  
"Stop being an ass?" Ron interjected.  
  
"Sure, why not. I'll be nice to you and little friends, if you tell me what Kalysta likes." Ron would love to have Malfoy leave him alone and be nice to him for once, but he didn't know anything about Kal.  
  
"Well.she likes, uh, lots of things.but she really likes-"  
  
"Quidditch!" Harry finished. Both Ron and Malfoy looked at Harry with strange looks. "She wants to play Quidditch. You're captain of the Slytherin house team, teach her to fly and play Quidditch. Let her be on the team."  
  
Harry could not believe he just did that. He was helping Malfoy get what he wanted, but yet at the same time he was helping out Ron.  
  
"Alright then. I start the lessons tomorrow after school." Malfoy was about to leave, "Thank you Ron. Harry." It was almost hard for him to say it. But Harry and Ron said good bye to Draco just the same.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters EXCEPT Brecklans, Breckahlonia and all it's inhabitants, opuks, the Lowery family, and half Kalysta "Kal" Weasely and Arnold Weasely. They are added characters base off the already existing Weasely family. These are mine, mine, mine! But everything else came from the mind of the ever so brilliant J.K. Rowling! 


	5. Color Changing Eggs and Charms

That night at dinner, Draco sat next to Kal. She tried to ignore him, but when he gave her the news, her face lit up. She thanked him endlessly as she threw her arms around him.  
  
Harry and Draco's eyes met. Draco gave Harry a smug look. Harry looked away. The last thing Harry needed was Draco knowing that he liked Kal.  
  
"I think Malfoy- I mean Draco got what he wanted," Ron said. "Guess now we have to get use to getting along with him." Ron laughed. Harry didn't say anything; he just sat and ate his dinner quietly.  
  
Harry had another restless night. He kept looking at his bedside clock hoping it was time for him to get up. When it finally was time to go to breakfast, Harry quickly threw on his robes, and ran down to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Kal was at the Slytherin table. She was wearing her same jeans and clunky shoes. Her shirt was just a plain white t-shirt that she had taken a black permanent marker and wrote: "SLYTHERIN AND DAMN PROUD OF IT!!!" She obviously had gotten over the fact that everyone was freaked out that she was the only Weasely who wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. She had her tie tied around her waist like a belt. Her hair was up in a lose ponytail with strands of hair falling down. Somehow she made messy hair look good.  
  
Draco sat down next to Kal, she just smiled at him. Harry's insides twitched. He could not believe just two days ago, Kal hated him, and now she was acting as if they've been friends forever.  
  
"Harry? Did you hear me?" Ron jabbed Harry's side.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"We have Herbology first with the Hufflepuffs. Let's go ahead and make our way out to the greenhouses." Harry picked up his books and went with Ron to class.  
  
"Hey Ron! Harry wait up!" It was Hermione. "What's been going on between you and Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just made a deal where he'll stop being a jerk if we told want Kalysta likes, you know hook them up."  
  
"You don't know a thing about her, so how are you getting along?"  
  
"Harry knew that she wanted to play Quidditch, so Draco's going to let her on the team."  
  
"Good, then Harry can get the inside scoop on Kalysta," Hermione said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're the only she talks to. You need to ask her about her mother."  
  
"Last time you mentioned her mother she nearly bit your head off," Harry said hoping to get out of interrogating Kal.  
  
"That's why you're asking her and not me." Hermione just smiled and walked ahead of Harry to the greenhouses. Ron caught up with her. Harry really needed to read that article about Kal to see why everyone was so sure she was a Brecklan. When Harry got to the greenhouse, Professor Sprout was lining up different plants on the table in front of the greenhouse.  
  
"Today, we will start our own healing gardens. These plants are used in many healing potions." She pointed to each plant, gave the name and its uses, and then told the class to get started. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a table with Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's the deal with your cousin?" Justin asked.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Is she really a half Brecklan?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Did you read that article in Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked in a thrilled voice.  
  
"Yeah, creepy huh?" commented Justin.  
  
"Her mother just so happened to 'disappear' the same time of the Breckahlonia crisis." Hermione and Justin seemed to be off in their own little world. "She must be a really sneaky Brecklan to get past the Ministry without notice."  
  
"But if she was a Brecklan, wouldn't she need to be registered?" Harry asked Hermione. He could not believe that he had actually paid attention in Professor Binns' class.  
  
"I guess so-"  
  
"Then the Ministry would have her listed as a Brecklan ad an account of her leaving for Breckahlonia."  
  
"He's right Hermione," Ron added. Hermione had a look of defeat on her face.  
  
By the time they were finished planting their healing gardens, class was over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class. There were 20 crates numbered and lined up. A couple of them made sounds or moved while others remained motionless. Kal was already there touching each crate. When she got to crate 13, her face lit up and she squealed with delight. Hermione took note of her strange behavior.  
  
Draco came up beside Kal, put his arms around her waist and gave her peck on the cheek. She looked into his gray eyes and smiled, then went back to crate 13. Harry laughed inside. Whatever was in crate 13, it was definitely more interesting than Draco.  
  
"Good mornin' Harry!" Hagrid boomed. "Mornin' Ron! Hermione!"  
  
"Good morning Hagrid!" the three chimed in. All of a sudden, crates 2, 7, 10, and 18 began shaking at making strange animal sounds. Crabbe and Goyle thought it would be funny to rattle them. Kal babied crate 13. Harry had a feeling she knew what was inside of it even though the air holes weren't big enough to tell what was inside.  
  
"Hagrid, what do have in those crates?" Harry asked.  
  
"Magical creatures o' course. Each o' ya get to raise a different one." He motioned for the class to gather around as he pulled out a black bag form one of his many pockets. "Now this year, each o' ya get to take care and raise your own magical creature. So draw a number to see which one ya get." He passed around the bag and everyone picked out a number. When the bag got to Kal, she spent five minutes with her hand in the bag. It was almost as she was feeling around for the right number. Most likely she could feel what numbers they were, just as she could feel what creatures were inside the crates. After everyone had gotten their number they went to their crate.  
  
To no one's surprise, Kal was standing next to crate 13. Hagrid went around opening the crates. Hermione had a puppy with a forked tail. It looked any other dog, except for its tail. Hagrid said it was a crup. Ron nearly jumped for joy when he saw that he had a puffskein in his crate. Apparently he had one when he was younger, but Fred and George ended up using it for Beater practice. Harry was shocked to see that he didn't have an animal in his crate; instead he had an egg. "I think you got the augerey egg Harry," Hagrid noticing that Harry had no idea what creature he had. "You'll have to hatch it first. Look in chapter seven about how to hatch it." Harry instead looked over at what Kal had that made her so excited. She had an egg too; only it was a bright aqua blue, and it was glowing!  
  
Harry watched as she cuddled it and talked to it. Her words must have been mumbled, because he couldn't make out what she was saying. The book next to her had strange scribbles that Harry couldn't recognize either. He glanced at Hermione to see if she watching Kal just as intently as he was. He was relieved to see she was busy keeping control of her puppy while trying to read about it.  
  
"That egg keeps changing color!" Hagrid boomed. Everyone turned to look at Kal and her egg. "Last time I saw it, it was a blue-green color. When I first got it, it was neon green. 'Course I have no idea what kinda egg it is." Kal just gave him a confused look. She was the only one that knew what it was. Harry's gut feeling told him that the creature inside the egg was no ordinary creature, even in the wizarding world. And another voice in his head told him that the book she had and the words form her mouth weren't English either.  
  
"Oh," Kal said. "Guess we just have to find out." Her voice was a bit shaky.  
  
Ten minutes before class was over, everyone put either their egg in a crate, or their animal in a pen Hagrid set up. "I hope Marmaduke gets along with Crookshanks when I take him home," said Hermione as she came up to Ron and Harry. Then Hermione did something Harry didn't expect. She used a summoning charm to get Kal's book. Kal didn't notice, she just continued talking to Draco with goo-goo eyes. "This could definitely proof that Kal is a Brecklan." She walked off to her Astronomy class with a smile on her face. She must have noticed Kal's book and coos in between chasing Marmaduke and reading about how to take care of him.  
  
"She just doesn't give up does she?" Ron commented as he and Harry walked back to the castle.  
  
"Hey Ron! Dude wait up!" I t was Kal. "Where's the Divination class at?"  
  
"Why do you need know?"  
  
"Um, 'cause maybe I have a class there right now?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"You can't have it now, because Gryffindors have that class now!"  
  
"Guess we're in the same class." She flashed her schedule at Ron. She did have Divination this period. She put her arms around him, "Isn't great that I get to have yet another class with my dear cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." They walked all the way to Professor Trelawney's tower and were standing right below her door.  
  
"So where exactly is this class suppose to be at?" Ron and Harry looked up. Kal did the same. Above them was a round door that said 'Professor Trelawney.' "You've go to be kidding me!" The door opened and ladder came down for them to climb up.  
  
Harry, Ron and Kal sat down at table together. Harry could hear Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown snicker at having a Slytherin with them. Her presence didn't seem to go unnoticed by the other Gryffindors as well as by Professor Trelawney. "I see we have a new student among us. Of course I already knew. You are of course Miss Kalysta Weasely." Kal just shook her head. "Well this year, we will not be studying the Art of Divination (depressed sighs came from Pavarti and Lavender). Instead, I have been asked to teach you how to recognize Brecklan magic and also how do some simple spells. It will come useful should you come across a Brecklan and need to fight fire with fire." As she spoke, she made it seem like she was preparing them for war against Brecklans. "Now why have I, your Divination teacher, been asked to teach about Brecklan magic? It is because not only was I involved with the Department of Brecklan Communication years ago, but those with a strong inner eye tend to be better at learning Brecklan magic. Now it is very simple for any Brecklan to learn and do our magic, but for a wizard to learn and do Brecklan magic, oh, it is very difficult. Only the greatest wizards can cast simple Brecklan spells. But nearly," her beady eyes shifted to Neville, "any wizard can learn the three T's of Brecklan magic."  
  
Kal was holding her head up with her right arm. Harry took a double take on her charm bracelet, the one that Hermione was so fascinated with. The charms were moving! They were animated charms. One charm looked like a crackling fire; another looked like waves of an ocean. Harry couldn't take his eyes off them. He also noticed the twinkling snowflake and the shining sun. No wonder Hermione wanted to get a closer look.  
  
Harry snapped put of his dazed when out of nowhere Kal said, "Teleportation, telekinesis, and telepathy." Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Very good, those are-"Professor Trelawney stopped and stared back at her. "I didn't even ask the question and you knew already knew the answer. You must have-"  
  
"Have seen it beforehand," Kal cut her off. "I have a strong inner eye. Drives all my teachers crazy." It convinced Professor Trelawney, but it didn't seem to convince the rest of the class. Harry knew what everyone was thinking. Kal didn't know the question beforehand, she read her mind.  
  
Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters EXCEPT Brecklans, Breckahlonia and all it's inhabitants, opuks, the Lowery family, and half Kalysta "Kal" Weasely and Arnold Weasely. They are added characters base off the already existing Weasely family. These are mine, mine, mine! But everything else came from the mind of the ever so brilliant J.K. Rowling! 


	6. Unexpected Hospital Visit

After classes, Ron and Harry went to Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sitting in an armchair with a grin from ear to ear. She had Kal's book open. Harry noticed pictures of the same color changing egg Kal had in her crate. The Harry figured out why Hermione was in such a good mood.  
  
"I've got proof that Kalysta is a Brecklan," she said.  
  
"Oh, a book that you stole, is going to prove what? Except the fact that you're obsessed with her being a Brecklan. She knows what you're doing. And anyways, how do you that that book is even in Brecklan to begin with? Have you ever seen what Brecklan writing looks like?" Harry had never yelled at Hermione like that, and he couldn't believe that he just did.  
  
"I'm not obsessed! I just want to expose her, to keep you from getting killed! Why do you think she's been so friendly to you? She could be plotting to turn you over to You-Know-Who."  
  
"Kal is my friend and she's not trying to kill me. Why can't you just let it go?"  
  
"Part of it is that I want to get her back for being such a bitch to me without even knowing me!"  
  
"You didn't know anything about her when brought up her mother. I would be upset if the first thing you asked me was about my dead parents."  
  
"Why are you sticking up for her? If you're such good friends with her, why don't you take back her book and not find out the truth." She threw the book at Harry. Ron just stood there, not sure whose side to be on.  
  
"I will." Harry went up to his room and plopped on his four poster bed. Ron followed.  
  
"You know, Hermione is right."  
  
"I know." Harry opened the book. "I don't know what Brecklan writing looks like, but this sure looks like it could be." Ron hovered over his shoulder. They looked through the book at the pictures. Some of them were of plants and animals; they noticed some recipes and potions. But the one picture that made Harry cringe was of a sick fairy like creature grasping onto another fairy who looked in excruciating pain.  
  
"Don't let it bother you, Harry," Ron said.  
  
"You're right. I should apologize to Hermione, but after Kal's Quidditch practice; I said I'd help."  
  
As they walked back through the common room, Hermione jumped up from her chair. "I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what came over me. It shouldn't matter if your friends with Kalysta, even if she may be a Brecklan." Harry accepted her apology and the three of them made their way out to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione agreed that if Kal really was a Brecklan, that they would conceal it from everyone except Kal. In addition, Hermione would apologize to Kal- even though Hermione thought that it was Kal who needed to apologize - whether or not she was a Brecklan.  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to the field, Draco was already there with his shiny Nimbus 2002. Kal was using one of the school's brooms.  
  
"Now flying is extremely simple. It's almost like a second nature. All you have to do is mount the broom, push off, and glide the air." He demonstrated as he spoke. Kal did the same, but Harry had a gut feeling that the broom she had, must've been the same broom Neville Longbottom had used during his first flying lesson. It had gone haywire as if it had a mind of its own. Malfoy stood laughing as Kal screamed for help. She had death grip on the broom as it thrashed her about nearly fifty feet in the air. "Hey Harry! I hardly noticed you were there. Why she's just as bad as Longbottom."  
  
"Stop it Malfoy." Malfoy stopped and glared and Harry. Their first name basis was over.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Potter?" At that, Harry ran straight into Malfoy, knocking him down. He grabbed his broom and flew to Kal's rescue. Harry was just about ten feet from Kal when the broom finally won the struggle, and Kal flew off the front of her broom. Harry rushed to catch her, but it wasn't like catching a snitch or a remembrall.  
  
Kal was slipping from his grip, and fast. Harry tried to get to the ground as fast as he could but failed. Kal hit the ground hard, and Harry heard a loud snap. He realized that Malfoy's broom handle had broken off.  
  
"Shit!" Kal screamed. "Why hell did you do that? Were you trying to kill me?" She cuddled her right arm. It was badly broken. The bone had torn right through her skin. Ron and Hermione knelt down beside to assist her, but she just ignored them. Harry tried to help her up, but she pushed him away.  
  
As Kal stood up she lost her balance, and snapped her left ankle. After that, she allowed Ron to help stand, but not walk her to the hospital wing. Kal limped off the Quidditch pitch cradling her right arm. The whole time Malfoy had been worried about his broken broom. "You're going to pay for this Potter!" He stormed off.  
  
Hermione turned around, the asked, "Where's Kalysta? She couldn't have made it to the hospital wing already, even on a normal foot."  
  
"Maybe she apparated," Ron suggested.  
  
"How many times must a repeat myself? No one can apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" Harry had a feeling that she teleported. He remembered Professor Trelawney explaining the difference between apparating and teleporting. Teleporting involved the mind; apparating involved the magic within.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to the hospital wing, to see if Kal made it. Sure enough, she was. Madame Promfrey said that she was quite surprised to see that Kal had just "appeared out of nowhere."  
  
Kal was lying in a bed, still holding her arm. Madame Pomfrey put on a pair of gloves to get a closer look at Kal's arm. Kal grabbed Harry's hand to squeeze. "Hold still, dear. I know it's painful, but I need to assess the situation." Kal was squeezing really hard; so hard Harry began to feel pain shoot through his arm.  
  
"I don't think a simple bone mending spell will help. Not with the bone coming up through the skin. It might just fuse the bone and skin together, and we don't want that, now do we?"  
  
"Then what the hell are going to do?" Kal yelled.  
  
"I might need to remove the bones, mend the cut on your arm, and then regrow your bones." Kal looked at her in disbelief. Apparently she had never heard of Skele-grow. Harry had to regrow his bones when he was in his second year. It was very painful. Just as painful as his arm was feeling. The pain seemed to also be in his left ankle. Then he started to hear a crack coming from his arm. His right arm was breaking at its own free will!  
  
Harry lost all strength in left leg, and fell back. His arm flailed and hit a bed beside him. He hit at just the right angle to snap his bone through the skin just as Kal's bone had.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rushed to see what happened. "Are you alright?" Ron and Hermione looked at Kal. The bone looked as though it started to go back into her arm.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave Kal a confused look. Under her breath Harry could hear her say, "Oh my, she can't be."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters EXCEPT Brecklans, Breckahlonia and all it's inhabitants, opuks, the Lowery family, and half Kalysta "Kal" Weasely and Arnold Weasely. They are added characters base off the already existing Weasely family. These are mine, mine, mine! But everything else came from the mind of the ever so brilliant J.K. Rowling! 


	7. Late Night Conversations

Kal lied in her bed moaning at the pain in her arm. Harry tried to ignore the feeling in his arm as well. At least his ankle was better. Kal's ankle healed rather instantly after Harry feel and broke is arm.  
  
Someone came through the door. Both Harry and Kal turned to see who it was, without hurting their arms. It was Ron and Hermione. They had come back from dinner.  
  
"Uh, it's you!" Kal said to Hermione. "I was hoping it would be the nurse with some pain meds." Hermione just clenched her fists at her sides, and walked past Kal's bed.  
  
Hermione pulled out Kal's book. Kal didn't know because a curtain divided their beds. She opened it to the page with freaky fairy picture on it. She pointed to it, then to Kal, then to Harry. Harry thought for a moment. Then he knew what she meant. Kal was transferred her pain and injury to Harry, like the Brecklan was in the picture. Even thought neither of them could read the text underneath the picture, whatever Kal did, it matched the illustration.  
  
A few minutes later, Malfoy walked in. They couldn't see, but they hear them engage in a couple passionate kisses. Harry's stomach churned. "Draco, could you please do me a favor?" Kal asked, to Harry's surprise, non lovesick manner.  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
"Could you quickly go get my Motrin from my bedside table?"  
  
"Of course not! By the time I got back visiting hours would be over. And plus you don't expect me to go into the girls' dormitories?"  
  
"Please? I really need it. Anyways, you'll see tomorrow morning." Malfoy got up and left reluctantly.  
  
"That was rude," Hermione said, hoping Kal didn't hear.  
  
"Tell me about it," Kal added. Hermione got up and looked around the curtain.  
  
"You think so too?"  
  
"No duh!"  
  
"Then. why? Why are you so nice to him?"  
  
"Because I have to."  
  
"You don't have to be nice to him."  
  
"What would you know?" Hermione shrugged. She wasn't about to get into another fight with Kal. Madame Pomfrey came in to shoo them away, because visiting hours were over.  
  
"He's not coming back is he?" asked Kal.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Didn't think so. Oh well, guess I coulda done this in the first place." Harry could hear her shuffling for something, with a few moans of pain here and there. "Accio ibuprofen." Within seconds, Kal was rattling a bottle of pills. She must've taken them with the leftover pumpkin juice Madame Pomfrey served, because gagged on it.  
  
"I take it you don't like pumpkin juice very much."  
  
"I don't get it! V8 juice is bad enough; but why do they need to make another juice from a vegetable?" Harry let out a small chuckle. In a way she was right, but he loved pumpkin juice.  
  
"Would you like some?"  
  
"Some what?"  
  
"Some ibuprofen."  
  
"Oh, uh sure. Why not?" Kal used a levitating charm and sent the bottle over to Harry. "Thanks. How many do I take?"  
  
"Three." Harry took the medicine without hesitation; he'd take anything that would stop the unceasing stabbing in his arm.  
  
"So," Kal started out of the blue. "While we wait for it to kick in, we might as well do something to keep our minds off our arms." Harry couldn't think of much you could do in a bed and with one arm. "Can I ask you a somewhat personal question?"  
  
What!?!?! Harry thought, but instead he said, "Sure."  
  
"Have you ever liked or disliked someone because you had too?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"I figured. Your already famous, popularity isn't an issue for you." Kal sounded a little upset.  
  
"Well, there is someone I probably will never get the chance to know any better." Harry listened for a second. "See, I was in the Tri-wizard Tournament two years ago, but I wasn't supposed to be. I was another champion for Hogwarts along with Cedric Diggory. We were competing against each other, and helping each other at the time. But Voldemort got involved, and killed Cedric. Cho, the girl that I really liked, was a very close friend of his. I knew that I couldn't become closer friends with her, because there was little suspicion that I killed Cedric. So that's my story."  
  
Harry could hear Kal sniffling. "And I though my life was messed up! I think it's happening again. I only dated Chris because I wanted social status. Not only that, but I was so cruel to those who different cliques."  
  
Harry was kind of surprised to hear that about Kal. She continued talking about what her life was like before she started high school. She was a geek, no one really paid much attention to her, or even knew she existed. She was just that one girl who aced all her classes. When her father gave her credit card and told her update her look to get ready for high school. She never went into too much detail about what she splurged on; she just said that she went nuts. She even had to use magic to keep up the "new Kal."  
  
Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters EXCEPT Brecklans, Breckahlonia and all it's inhabitants, opuks, the Lowery family, and half Kalysta "Kal" Weasely and Arnold Weasely. They are added characters base off the already existing Weasely family. These are mine, mine, mine! But everything else came from the mind of the ever so brilliant J.K. Rowling! 


	8. Note

Sorry for the long break! It's been several months since I said that I'd continue, but since I am a second semester senior, it's been really hard with the many papers and projects. So, since so many of my loyal fans have begged me to continue, I shall. Next chapter should be up by the end of the week (I do have tow more projects due this week, even though it's my last week). So PLEASE bear with me! Re-read, and enjoy what I have written already as you did the first time! Thanks again! 


End file.
